Two Sides Of A Coin
by JJBluebell
Summary: A letter sent back to change one choice, twin girls with a horrific secret, a dark hearted boy finding a new obsession! nothing is ever as it seems, and some were just born...wrong! TomxOC no fluff, will get dark and become M
1. Letter To Me

Dumbledore sits mournfully in his office, gazing at his darkened hand; he knows he shall die soon, but whether it be from illness or the Avada Kedavra; The Killing Curse was indeterminate. The war broke out weeks ago, Severus diagnosed him mere days ago, more muggles and magical die each day and the last gleams of hope are dying out in even the most hopeful. However as the slowly perishing old wizard sits and sips lightly at his tea, the British way to deal with a bad situation, reading his paper, his eyes cross over an article, the wooden cogs spinning in his head.

He stiffens as he leans in to read the expose:-

"_Today the lives of the Emerson twins, Annalise and Amilia, ended at the ages of eighty-five, after seventy-four of those years spent caged in Hewlett's Mental Institution, following the murder of their parents, half-blood, Medulla Alice Flinthorn and pureblood, Nicklaus Emerson. The murder, described as the most brutal and disturbing crime of the century was witnessed by both of the twins at the tender age of eleven, no arrests were ever made. Afterwards they refused to be parted, becoming extremely violent by even the mention of their separation and therefore placed in Hewlett's. _

_They both met their end due to Amilia, the elder twin, contracting a virus from the Kreshkuren vine while on a day trip to the exotic plants museum. As her sister Annalise learnt of her sister's illness she pricked the fingers of them both, absorbing the virus into herself. _

_When later asked why she had done this she answered- "she is my sister, my twin, my blood, my savior and best friend, we have lived our lives together, forever at the others side and that is how we shall die our deaths, as one!... besides what else is there to live for if I am to be without her, I don't want to be alone."_

_The funeral is to be held at the Emerson's family Cemetery later this week, to all those who wish to attend are welcome, however unexpected."_

As the old man finish reading he remembers something about the girls, remembers that they were once offered a normal life that he had allowed to be snatched away from them. An opportunity he did not consider at the time, but perhaps the two broken girls could save the broken boy, which would one day become Lord Voldemort!

He quickly took to writing a letter, choosing his words carefully with each drop of ink. Once finished he seals it and writes the name of the recipient on the front _'Albas Dumbledore'_ …

Standing he walks over to his cabinet and retrieves a time turner, he carefully charms the turner, making glow into a brass color rather than the regular gold of the normal turners. With a quick flick of his wrist, a single turn of the timer, letter in hand he watches as blurs of the long forgotten race by him.

Within moments he finds himself still in his office, except it's not his office, he sees a paper lightly thrown to the side of the desk and looks quickly for the date "October 2nd 1942!"

He lets out a relieved sigh and hastily dashes from the room. He follows the bends and walls without hesitation until he is met with a large wooden door and enters stealthily, leaving the letter across the front of the desk and then once again flicking his wrist to the time turner and is returned to his own time once more. All that's left to do now is pray!

While back in the office of 1942's Dumbledore the wizard walks in, finding a letter, his name upon it and curiously opens the envelope:-

'_Dear Albas_

_Do not be alarmed, but this letter is being sent to you from your future self, and I must inform you of something that will shortly be brought to your attention!_

_I'm afraid that our worst fears for the young Slytherin; Tom Riddle have come to pass, in more horrific ways than we could ever imagine, but I have thought of a solution to mend all these wrongs! _

_Shortly you will be summoned to Headmaster Dibbet's office, where he shall ask you for guidance on a delicate and difficult decision, I implore you that no matter what is said that you encourage the idea of the guess's suggestion, for this could save not just the muggle and magical worlds, but also the boy we have watched grow with a query eye!_

_Perhaps all he ever needed were some friends!"_

As the wizard rereads the letter several times a load knock comes from his door, standing there is one of the Ravenclaw girls "good evening professor, Headmaster Dibbet has asked for an audience with you in his office."

He gives a confirmed nod and walks swiftly, pocketing the letter "thank you my dear"

He stands tense and unsure outside the Headmasters office, but as he takes a large breath he enters "headmaster, you wished to see me?"

On his entrance he sees a lean woman in black suite with grayed hair and a prominent nose, her cheeks and jaw are all angles, but somehow she remains a pretty woman "Yes, I'd like you to meet Doctor Flora Toad, Dr. Toad this is Professor Albas Dumbledore."

He gingerly shakes the woman's hand and then turns to ask a question about his presents, but is quickly interrupted "Albas, I have requested you her for I am in need of your counsel. Dr. Toad has come to me with a request that I am unsure of granting. She has asked me to allow the late entry of the Emerson twin's! Obviously we are all aware of their situation, however I am unconvinced that this school would be good for them, or them for it!"

"Damn you and your worry of appearances! Those girls lost their parents and nearly six years of their lives, are you truly going to rob them of their education as well?" shouted the enraged woman, bursting forth from her seat

Leaning on his desk, palms flat, he retorts "those girls have both been reported as two of the most co-dependents, unrefined and ruptured children ever to be published! The murder of their parents was a horrific act but the trauma of such events never leaves the mind and it is not an atmosphere I wish to infect my school or its pupils and a mental institution is probably where they would be best treated! ... Albas, you surly agree with me do you not?"

Both eyes turn to the silent wizard, and the truth of the matter was that despite how it was said, he did agree that the presents would disturb the students and the school, he was also certain that the girls would be safer and better cared for in Hewlett's, but as he felt the folded paper crumble slightly in his pocket he looked up into their waiting gazes…

"No! I think that a fresh start should be given to these children, they are after all the greatest victims of this monstrosity and deserve a stable learning environment!" His eyes meet that of his friend and the good doctor, who was smiling ear to ear.

Dibbet lowered his head slightly "Albas…are you certain of this?"

The older wizard stands and nods "completely Headmaster!"

Nodding Dibbet says "well… I suppose I am outnumbered! Albas you will go with Dr. Toad and collect the Emerson's while I make all the necessary arrangements!"

"Yes Headmaster!" he says and leaves promptly to prepare

One securely back in his own office, Dumbledore takes out the letter and sighs "I hope you know what you're doing old man, for all our sakes!"

Later that evening the Professor and Dr. Toad stand outside a rickety old brick building, the sign hanging limply above the door. They enter and the interior is just as bad, if not worse, patents curled up in corners talking to themselves and pulling out their hair or locked away screaming from their rooms, however one room remains quite and Dumbledore stands silent as they reach then open doorway.

The room is old, stones missing from the scratched up walls, but id well-kept and tidy, two hospital style beds on either side of the small quarters, with matching nightstands and wardrobes, a single barred window above one of the beds that just so happens to bare the two occupants.

Sitting there on the bed is two identical girls, one circling her arms around the other, who is resting between her knees as they both read from a book in the further ones hands. Their hair is a veil of silky black curls, falling past their shoulders, their completions that of marble, lips a sweet frosted pink shade.

Determining whom is who would be rather difficult for a while!

They sit oblivious to their audience… that is until Dr. Toad clears her throat, forcing their stares to locate the noise; it is then that Albas finds a distinction between them. Both girl eyes are a deep brown shade, however the one holding the book has an iced over gaze to hers, while the girl between her legs holds a gentle caramel twist in her dark pools.

"Girls, I wish for you to meet Professor Dumbledore, he's here to take you to Hogwarts!" the Doctor announces happily, to which both jump up to their feet

The twin with the iced eyes questions "truly Dr. Toad?"

With an affirmative nod the young girl turns to her sister "did you hear that Annalise? We're getting out; we're finally to be free of this place!"

She shouts gleefully with a large grin covering her face as she pulls her sister into a tight hug, who has a small whimsical smile on her face, calmly returning the embrace "I heard sister, I heard!"

As the professor watches this interaction he can immediately see the load high-flying personality that would be Amilia, compared to the shy and conserved attitude of Annalise, her caramel swirls coated with joy, however not at freedom, for she battered not an eyelash at the announcement, only standing because her sister had, but instead at the happiness that floods through her twin.

The girls stare in awe as they enter the castle, Amilia jumping around giddily, grinning and skipping from one discovery to the next, while Annalise just walks contently, taking in her surroundings with a quaint smile.

When they reach the great hall, now dressed in freshly purchased robes, awaiting their house crests, the twins take the others hands, entwining their fingers as they walk down the pathway, all eyes on them. The school had been informed that they would be gaining two late arrivals into sixth year and told to treat the Emerson's as one of their own, for now they were.

Dibbet stood at the top of the small steps, next to a raggedy old hat and stool with a wary smile "Amilia Divine Emerson!"

As her name is called she lets out a small sigh, giving one last look to her sister as she gallops to the sorting hat and eagerly takes her seat "Well now let see…there is a loyalty about you yes…but also a great courage…hhmm but then we have a strong cunning steak! Yes…hum…I think … Slytherin!"

Amilia grins happily and bounces over to her house after placing a kiss on her sisters cheek "Annalise Destiny Emerson!"

Unlike her sister Annalise swallow's hard, taking cautious steps to the hat that can divulge deep into her soul. As it is placed upon her head she closes her eyes, biting her lip with nervous anticipation "hhmm…what have we here? Hardworking, loyal…but such eccentricity and intelligence, I would say Ravenclaw, however…oh dear, what is that? ...oh yes, such an obscure soul, hiding in the cracks of darkness, yes most defiantly … Slytherin!"

Her eyes open and she smiles out to her sister, who's waving her arms, clapping and whistling like a mad woman. She stands shyly and leaves for her house, but not before sending a glare to the chuckling hat. She sits down with her sister, Amilia making interdictions to their new house mates, but what catches Annalise's attention is the hansom boy further down the table, quietly eating his meal.

Her sister follows her gaze and says without removing her eyes "oh nice spotting sister, now he is quite the looker!"

Suddenly his eyes meet theirs, they are also a deep brown, but are borderline black. Annalise quickly turns her head timidly, while her sister stares to the boy "why hello, I'm Amilia, what's your name?"

He plasters on a fake smile, keeping up the presence of the perfect pupil "Tom Riddle!"

She nods and elbows her sister "Annalise don't be rude, say hello to Tom!" she ordered in a dreamy state.

The younger twin looks at him through her black locks and twitches a smile to the hansom boy and says weakly "hello Tom."

He smirks more then and says "hello Annalise! Welcome, both of you, to Hogwarts!"

Both girls smile back in their own way, Amilia flirty and vibrant with her bashing eyelashes and toothy grin, then Annalise with her bashful insecure gaze and ghost of a smile.

It is this that shows a watchful Dumbledore and observant Tom Riddle and yes, these are two sisters, sharing the same face but are indeed two very different women!


	2. Books and Their Covers

**_hey hey ok so no reviews as of yet! but my sroty status tells me people are reading it and coming back to re-read or look for an update! ssssooo please please review and tell me what you think otherwise i'm going to asume its not good and not update! PLZ REVIEW! JJ X x_**

Tom sits on the old leather couch of the Slytherin common room, his so called friends having gone to the great hall for late supper after all the houses where called to help with the Halloween Gala preparations, Amilia, like many of the other girls in the school had flirted shamelessly with him, she had even joined the group of girls from his house that dedicated a club to him. Yes, Amilia was easy to read, the typical distinctive, annoying, fan-girl type, however she had a side he didn't quite understand, where she would drop everyone and everything at her sisters request to spend time together.

This was most unusual seeing as the majority of siblings that attend the school, especially twins, would fall into one of two categories; they would either ignore each other, getting on with their own friends and activity's or would be attached to the hip, inseparable, with the same cluster of friends and such. During the first week Amilia had quickly become popular and took her sister with her, who just sat silently gazing off somewhere as they gossiped and chatted, but after some time Annalise had told her twin that they just didn't interest her and that it was ok for her to have a life outside their bond.

Yes, Amilia was defiantly the more open twin, but Annalise had become a topic of unease and frustration for Tom! He was used to meeting a person and instinctively knowing how to rap them round his finger, be it charisma, manners, intimidation or fear, he had always known, but this girl…

He had discovered she was a polite girl, always smiling and greeting others in the expected manner, but she never truly spoke to others outside her twin unless forced or necessary, instead she would sit in the far corner chair reading, doing homework or scribbling away in her notebook. She was withdrawn and impenetrable and it was driving Tom slightly mad, he could bent to his will every girl in this damned school with a smile, making them weak at the knees, but Annalise Emerson just smiled shyly back and carried on.

He glanced up from his thoughts at the sound of the door, seeing the creature of his contemplations walking in, you could only tell the difference by the fact Annalise always had her hair in a messy style, bits constantly falling over her face, be it a pony or pinned bun, it would always be untamed, where Amilia's hair looked perfect for every occasion, that and their eyes, the only decipher!

She sees him and smiles timidly "oh, hello Tom!"

She then heads to her usual spot in the corner, facing out the large glass window "Good evening Annalise, your back early, was supper not to your liking tonight?"

She stops and turns to him, holding her leather notebook close "it was fine thank you, I just wished to return early, I think I may be getting a headache!"

He stands and walks over to her, hands behind his back and fake concern on his face "well then we can't have you getting sick now can we, who would I partner with in transfiguration and potions?"

Oh yes, they were partners in both these subjects, he and Amilia were also partnered in Divination and Herbology. Some cruel joke of Dumbledore he suspected!

"I'm alright Tom honestly, but thank you for your concern…" she smiles and turns to head to her seat.

He watches thoughtful as she opens her book and starts scribbling, the boy sighs in frustration and turns on his heal to his room, needed some form of release and starts writing in his journal!

The next day they sit in potions, Tom smiling perfectly at Slughorn, as Annalise takes her seat beside him, hair thrown up into a raggedy pony and her usual shy smile in place "good morning Annalise, feeling any better?"

She smiles to him and nods "good morning and much thank you!"

Slughorn then drew all attention back to the front of the class, explaining the potion they would be working on today "hello all, now today we will be working on the 'Revaler Somnia' can anyone tell me what type of potion this is?"

A few hands rise, including Tom and Annalise "Mr. Riddle…"

Tom smiles triumphantly "the 'Revaler Somnia' is known as the Elixir of Dreams, seeing as it reveals the dreams of the drinker to those around them. The more of the potion consumed the more intermit the dreams shown!"

Slughorn shines with pride to his best pupil "correct as usual Tom! And now with the ingredients on page 427 I want you to create this potion and the quickest most successful concoction…gets a special prize!"

Everyone in the room quickly got to work, putting on their aprons and gathering the ingredients. Tom watch's as Annalise skillfully chops up her petrified arachnid web and measures out her rose water, behind her he sees Amilia and her friends giggling as they instead decide to splash each other with the rose water.

He sighs and shakes his head, getting on with his work as he notices Annalise moving to the ingredients shelves and picks up something that is most defiantly not on the instruction list, a Moly flower! She glides stealthily back to the table, crushing the black stem and blue petals together in a vice grip.

As she reaches the table she discretely drops the crumpled and damaged flower into her caldron "what on earth are you doing?"

She doesn't blink at Tom's whispers shout, mixing her ingredients blankly "you'll see!"

As she continues staring into her caldron Tom notices the icy brown eyes gazing over from her twin, whose no longer playing around with her friends but instead of the flirty confident tone as perusal she is now wearing a worried look on her face, eyeballing her sister.

Annalise throws in the ginger-nut root, the last ingredient and she looks over to Slughorn, who was fishing his examination on the last student that rushed an incorrect batch "Professor, I'm done!"

"Well, Miss Emerson, I hope you've done better than Miss Hingham and Mr. Shingles!" he declares on his short stroll

When the professor reaches the table he leans over and inspects the brew "well the color is perfect, a beautiful deep purple…scent is faultless! Now for the ultimate test…"

He brings up a small cage with a rat inside, feeding two drops to the rodent, suddenly black and white swirls emerge into a large wheel of cheese "PERFECT! Well done my dear!"

She smiles triumphantly, hiding behind her untied locks sheepishly, Tom staring at her in bafflement her sisters gaze becoming hard with anger "everyone, I would like for you to see how this potion should turn out, Miss Emerson would you care to give us a demonstration?"

She nods and gently takes a few small drops of her potion; she closes her eyes in an expression of thought as glittering green and blue butterfly's flutter beautifully around her, the entire class staring in awe. Suddenly the sparling trails behind them start turning red as do the butterfly's themselves as they flutter into flames, turning to ash as they fly into nothingness.

The entire class, as well as Slughorn claps proudly. When the class is dismissed the professor summons the winning girl to stay behind and Tom lingers, making it seem he is cleaning his workspace "now Miss Emerson, your prize…"

The old man pulls out a vial of silvery-blue liquid and presents it to Annalise "something u may curse some mayhem with… Unctuous Unction, this potion persuades the drinker that the giver is their very best friend!"

He giggles happily but the girl just smiles up at him weakly "although I appreciate the prize Professor, I'm afraid I can't and don't wish to accept it, but you may give it to someone you feel will use it wisely in my defiance!"

He looks down dumbfounded at the girl "oh, well…if that is what you wish…"

She gives a small nod and turns to leave, but stills at seeing her angered sister leaning on the doorframe, Amilia grabbing her sister's wrist and whispers in her ear.

Seeing the exchange of glance Tom follows suet, only for Slughorn to say "Tom, my boy perhaps you would like this potion, seeing as you are my very best student!"

He nods and takes the small vial quickly "thank you professor, I'm afraid I have to go!"

He thoughtlessly pockets the potion and stealthily follows the twins. After a hidden stroll in shadows Tom watches through the old wooden floor of the astronomy tower as the girls begin to argue "what were you thinking or were you even thinking at all? What if you'd been caught?"

Annalise looks timidly at her sister "I'm sorry I displeased you sister, truly I am, but I wanted to win, not for the prize but the thrill of victory! If I hadn't added the Moly and won they would have seen, I swear I did nothing else but use it to limit the intimacy of the dream!"

Amilia buries her face into her hands with a touch of anger and worry, her sister's face mournful and downcast. Amilia turn to her taking her sisters mirroring face into her hands "swear too me Anna, swear you did nothing else, on my life!"

"I swear, I promise I did nothing!" she pleads with most eyes as he sister pulls her into a comforting embrace.

Amilia rocks her sister slightly shushing her sweetly "it's all right, I know, I just worry about you, I can't help but it after what happened last time…. I want to protect you sister! I'm here, Ami's here."

The boy looks up to them, their sweet and caring embrace, but as he sees Annalise's head resting on her sisters shoulder, he can't help but notice the proud smile on her lips, that looks so beautifully wrong on her angelic face, the caramel swirls almost glowing like fire in her soft brown pools, her stray hairs falling gracefully on her face.

The boy backs out silently from the room, not resting until far enough away from tower. He leans against the old stone wall and thinks to himself 'who the bloody hell are you girl?' just then he feels a minor weight in his pocket and pulls out the vial. A cruel smirk emerges on his face as a plan forms in his mischievous mind!

Tom Riddle can bend anyone to his will, and Annalise Emerson was no exception!


	3. Slipping Masks

Amilia sits at the breakfast table laughing with her friends, watching a certain someone out of the corner of her eye, who's sitting quietly eating breakfast scribbling away in her notebook. At the site of her sister Amilia releases a heavy sigh, it is every sibling's right to worry and watch over the other, however Amilia's concern for her sister could be overbearing to those around her sometimes, even despite the lack of events since that day in potions.

However the school gossip has been buzzing with whispers, the infamous Tom Riddle seems to have taken an interest in the younger of the twins, having made the effort to actually obtain the reserved girls attention, however if they knew of his true nature they would not be so envious!

Amilia, as well as most the eyes in the hall, turn to her sister as the head boy takes a seat beside her with a bright smile "Good morning Annalise, how are you today?"

She greets him with a kind smile, the same smile she gives to all "and you, I am well thank you Tom and yourself?"

"All the better for seeing you my dear!" he says charmingly, words any girl in this school would burn down the ministry to hear

All eyes widen in shock at their interaction, Annalise just smiling with a slight nod, the words holding no effect upon her, except for her to hide behind her hair timidly "I was unaware that my face held such an influence upon your wellbeing! Perhaps you should sit with my sister instead and then your welfare as well as her fixation would both be abetted!"

Amilia blushes and mouths hang open at the girl's words; however Tom just gives a light chuckle "despite the beauty you both share I am in need of a friend, not an admirer!"

"And what pray tell could Tom Riddle, pride of Hogwarts, want of me, as his friend?" she asks intrigued and stunned, finally looking up to meet his gaze

He looks her straight in the eye and smiles "I don't wish to give any wrong impressions, however the Gala is this weekend and I am without a lady to escort!"

"So you're asking me?" she asks in shock, with a raised brow

He smiles with a tilt of his head "well seeing as you're the only young lady in school who doesn't start giggling when I speak to them, then yes, if you don't have a date already mind!"

She looks at him in complete astonishment "well, I don't, but… if I agree it will be just as friends correct?"

He nods happily aware of their vast audience "a hundred percent!"

Annalise turns to her gaping sister and her friends, their eyes meeting as the younger plays with the chain under her shirt, at their silent conversation Annalise turns to the boy and nods "alright, I'll go to the Gala with you."

He smiles ear to ear "thank you Annalise, you're a good friend!"

As he starks away all eyes turn to the girl, who just goes back to her notebook and food shyly, Tom looks back at his house table happily, his hand playing with the now empty vial that moments ago he emptied into Annalise's goblet while she sought her sister approval for the date, oh yes, this girl would be rapped round his finger by the end of the day!

The news of the date spread like wildfire around the school, most the girls glaring to Annalise in jealous anger, even trying to trip her up and throwing things at her in class, but when Iris Parkinson tried to hex her classmate Amilia quickly snatched her wand, throwing it across the hall as she pinned one of her close friends to the wall "if you ever raise your wand against my sister again I will gladly walk into Azkaban for curses you could never dream of!"

After that, Amilia's first burst of true anger, people just went back to glaring, because apparently having an extremely popular sister is one way to ensure your safety in school!

Later that evening the Emerson twins stand in the shared bedroom of their female classmates alone, having opted to head up rather than their usual after class activities.

Amilia smiles up at her sister, who's standing on a small pedestal in a flowing yellow dress "oh I love it! Anna what do you think?"

Annalise shrugs lightly in response "it's nice, I just don't feel… comfortable!"

"Oh, ok, well do you want to try the blue one again? I really liked that one on you!" she says walking over to the silky princess dress

"Sister I'm sorry, but I don't like these dresses, the colors are too intense for me and some of the designs are just too much!" Annalise says apologetically

Amilia nods, realizing her mistake "no I'm sorry, I got over excited and forgot… you're not me!"

Annalise smiles to her twin as she opens up her chest for another dress, this one is a powder pink princess gown, but as her sister changes into it she grimaces and turns to her sister "would you mind if I just…?"

Amilia raises an eyebrow in curiosity and handed her sister her wand. With a few simple words Annalise changes the dress from its overly glamorous form, giving it a sweetheart neckline, removing most the crystals from the built in corset but letting a few linger, she also melts away the roses cluttered at the side and formed a rose patterned net over the full skirt.

"Wow… Anna, you look beautiful!" she smiles taking her sisters hand.

The shyer sister just gives a ghost of a smile at their refection, her free hand toying with the pendant around her neck, detailed circular silver with a large pearl like blue gem in the center an ocean of color dancing across it in the light.

"Can I ask you a question?" iced brown eyes of her counterpart enquires

Their orbs meet in the mirror and she nods to her sister "you can ask me anything, you know that!"

"you and Tom, well there are lots of rumors going round, all different, but I just have to ask… what is your relationship, he's the only person I ever see you really talking to!" she asks their refection

Annalise lets out a small laugh and answers "I'm being careful, don't worry sister: Tom is just a friend, my very best friend!"

It's the day of the gala and everyone is excited for the big event, Tom walks blankly through the hall's as somebody suddenly grabs his arm, he turns to see an angelic face, if not for the perfect braids and iced eyes he would think it the younger twin by her melancholy tone "hello Tom, I was wondering if I could have a moment with you?"

"Why of cause Amilia!" he follows her to the corner of the window

She looks up at him, her usual flirty ways abandoned for a worried glance and crossed arms "I take it you and Annalise have become close from what she's told me and everything, so I just need to… be careful with her or you might regret it!"

He scoffs lightly "is that a threat?"

"No Tom, no it's just… she's… I just want her safe, she's my sister!" he looks at her, sees a flash of something in her eyes, like a memory and she cringes away from it

Tom stores her fearful tone and expression away in the back of his mind and plasters on a smile "I understand, she's your sister it's only natural, you don't have to worry Amilia, Annalise and I are good friends, I promise I'll take the very best care of her!"

She lets out a relieved sigh and nods "good, thank you Tom!"

He watches as his admirer walks away and wonders about this conversation and the interactions of the siblings, how the elder is never too far and has a persistent eye upon her sister. The wheels in his head turn and he questions 'could Amilia be scared for her sister… or of her?'

Later that night some of the Slytherin gentlemen wait patiently for their dates in the common room, Tom Riddle pulls Abraxas Malfoy to the side and asks is hushed tones "Abraxas, my friend, your escorting the elder Emerson correct?"

He white haired boy nods, knowing that even though she likes him, she still settled, like all Tom's other admires "yes I am my lord."

Tom smiles at that, his small circle of followers the only ones that know his true heritage "I want you to see what information you can get from her, be subtle!"

"Of course my lord, but what exactly is it I'm asking for?" he asks slightly confused

"I'm not sure yet, but their hiding something and I want to know what!" Abraxas gives a firm nod to his leader who smirks

Suddenly Abraxas's gray eyes look past his class mate, seeing a raven haired beauty descend down the steps in a crimson flowing glamorous frock, her hair pulled up into an elegant bun, ruby earring and necklace complementing her alabaster tone and blood red lips.

Abraxas takes Amilia's hand with a smile, Tom observing them in with a mischievous grin, when he hears another of his Slytherin brothers gasp "blimy!" earing a smack from his date

Tom then turns to wear his classmate is gaping only to see another beauty gliding from the stairway, her ebony curls falling down her back, a small part held back in a light pink ribbon, crystal flowers scattered in her tresses, simple singular pearl earrings and her blue pearl pendant glazed with a pink shine, her powder pink princess gown highlighting her immense angelic glow.

As he meets her at the end of the stairs, their eyes meeting as his lips meet her hand "Annalise, my, you are simply breath taking!"

She smiles shyly "you look very handsome yourself Tom."

She takes his arm as the pair leave with the duo, sisters sharing smiles as they head the gala.

As they enter the great hall all eyes are on them, for the King of Hogwarts entered with his right hand man and the renowned Emerson twins, and so, the party begins. Hours after the formality's Tom watches his date dance with her sister, both giggling and smiling happily, Abraxas walks over to him and hands his leader a flask of fire-whisky!

After taking a long sip he asks, not looking away from the girls "so, what have you discovered?"

"Not much, for a girl that talks so much she doesn't have much to say! All I really learnt was her mother was half elfish rather than muggle, however she did yet quite nervous when I asked about that twin of hers, why she's so quite like, she seemed defensive!" he sighs watching as a Hufflepuff girl passing

Tom groans in annoyance handing his follower back the flask "well your just fucking useless aren't you!"

He walks onto the dance floor and up to the happy twins "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to have my date back?"

Amilia steps aside and walks to try and find her own date. Tom takes Annalise's hand and waist, smiles to the girl and asks "Annalise, we're friends aren't we, you trust me?"

"Of course Tom, you're my best friend; I'd trust you with my life!" He bites back a smirk at the potent effects of the potion

He mocks an expression of hurt "then why and what are you hiding from me?"

Her eyes become downcast as he holds her close "Tom I… I can't!"

She then breaks from him and storms from the hall, the boy hot on her tail, knowing that a moment of high emotion could gain him the information he coveted. He finds her in the hallway by the Dark Arts classroom, sitting on the windowsill, tears in swimming in her eyes as she plays with the pendant round her neck.

He strolls up to her, hands in his pocket and leans against the wall "Annalise…"

She looks out the window and sighs "I'm sorry Tom, I just… you know how they say 'ignorance is bliss', they weren't lying!"

She looks up to meet his eyes, and he feels like he's drowning in them "thing have happened, things that haunt me still!"

He kneels beside her, his face the image of the concerned friend but his insides jumping, giddy with the knowledge that could be moments from his grasp "whatever it is, you can't let it control you! Please Annalise, half your burden and let me help you… remember I am your friend!"

She looks his in the eye, his hand holding hers gently, she parts her lips, but suddenly her name is shouted in a sob and they turn to find a blur of red and a river as they throw themselves into Annalise's arms "oh god Anna!"

Tom glares daggers to Amilia as she weeps into her sisters arms "sister, what is it? What's happened?"

"Abraxas… I was looking for him and I… I found him in Divination with Mildred Crabbe!" she sobs, heavily, Tom cursing his infantile, idiotic disciple, his anger shows through as his eyes turn black as he punches the wall and storms off

What he finds when he enters the class angers him, Abraxas pressing Mildred against the desk, her skirt pushed up and the boys hand under it.

Tom stands there for a moment then his hand onto a nearby table "Mildred, be an angel and scarper back to the party! I need a moment with Abraxas!"

As they quickly disconnect girl rights herself and she shamelessly leaves to find her date! The moment she is out the door Tom glares to the blonde "you complete and utter fucking moron!"

"Tom I…AAHHH!" he doesn't get to finish his sentence before he's withering on the floor in agony

Tom stands with his wand pointed to the screaming boy, his brown eyes blown completely black "I was moments away from my goal, then who interrupts, but Amilia! All you had to do was keep her happy, that was all, or could you not even do that simple task!"

He lifts his wand and Abraxas pants heavily for air "I'm sorry my lord, I thought… she was talking to her friends, please have mercy!"

Now standing over his classmate he sighs "If you cost me my chance then a quick Cruciatus will seem more than merciful!"

The boy watches as his lord and master walks out of the room he sighs in pain and anguish as he struggles to stand, the lingering numb burn licking just under his skin. He suddenly hears the door open than quickly shut, the room consumed in a mask of darkness

"T-Tom? Is that you? Please I n-never meant to…" he stutters but hears a faint whisper as a bright blue light engulfs him, and he screams in pain, feeling his skin start to bubble and burn, his innards boil and blood trickle from his mouth and eyes, agony more excruciating than any Cruciatus and then… darkness!

The next day the news of Abraxas floods the school, he was found late last night by two of the students, barely alive! Tom, as Head Boy and 'friend' of Abraxas goes to his bedside, but his skin is covered in burning bubbles and his skin half melted from what seems to be acid type burns "why is he not healed yet?"

Headmaster Dibbet sighs "it would seem the curse is homemade, each time we attempt a counter curse he just screams in pain, his insides starting to melt! Only the caster who created the curse will have the counter!"

Madam Pomfary comes over to change his bandages "poor thing, someone must have a truly terrible grudge for putting you through this!"

Tom's mind goes through a list of people who hate Abraxas, it's a long list, but none of them have the power or the intelligence for something like this! He excuses himself and turns on his heal out of the infirmary, only to stop at the end of the hall, seeing a sobbing Amilia chatting to her friends.

An answer comes to his mind but…could she? He walks to the Slytherin common room, seeing his target sitting in her usual seat, scribbling away in that infernal notebook. He takes a seat across from her, just staring for a moment until she acknowledges his presents.

"Oh, hello Tom how is Abraxas?" she doesn't look up at him

He just stares at her for a moment "what are you hiding Annalise?"

She looks at him then, eyes meeting and her face, usually shy and timid, blank and emotionless "I could ask you the same question Tom!"

She then pulls a vial from her robes, a full vial "did you know that liquefied lily vine smells just like the Unctuous Unction potion?"

He looks at her wide eyed as she empty's the vial onto the floor "oh and those private head boy quarters of yours, I'd expect better security from the pride of Hogwarts!"

His initial shock is flooded with wonder, question and a twinge of anger as for the first time he sees her caramel swirls sparkle and a sickeningly sweet smirk on her angelic face as she stands, leaning into him, her warm breath brushing his ear "tell me Tom, what did you think of my performance, were the tears to much?"

He looks up at her, both their eyes revealing…something!

"give my best to Abraxas!" she smiles her innocent smile, placing the empty vial on the table and turning on her heal to her sister, taking her hand as they walk to dinner.

He feels many things as he watches them go, anger, annoyance, vengeful, curious, but mostly he feels… captivated!


	4. Second Stage Of Obsession

Tom lays in his bed, his quilt resting on his bare hips exposing his toned marble chest to the cool air of the open window as he stares at the ceiling, hands resting behind his head as he thinks of the resent events, Abraxas was miraculously cured after three weeks in St Murgo's, his organs began liquefying on their own, his flesh began to rot and his mind had been all but lost, he kept going on about a light, the blue light, Dibbet had done everything but search all the students in school and their belongings for who it could be that cursed the boy but then, just as that seemed to be all he had left to do, Abraxas's parents informed that their son would die, he'd recovered!

He told Dibbet and everyone that he had no memory of what had happened to him, even Tom, his lord, but he never made eye contact with the twins again and would shiver in fear, quickly excusing himself when Annalise would so much as glance his way.

He sighs at the thought of the infuriating girl, since Halloween, apart from classes they beery speak! However it may have something to do with the large fight the twins had gotten into, no one had seen it, however Annalise had been slightly groveling to her sister, who would keep an angered eye on her sister at all times.

The door to his bathroom opens and he doesn't even glance to the blonde girl, but as she goes to get into his bed he says "don't you have some homework to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow!" she smiles down at him, running her hand over his chest

He catch's her wrist and says, throwing it off him "I'm sure it needs doing now!"

She seems to get the message and frown's her brow "Tom…"

"Are you deaf?" he says quickly standing, not bothering to cover his naked flesh

She sits dumbfounded on the bed as he quickly throws on his pajama pants, shoes and green silk dressing gown. He heads for the door but turns to her before leaving "I expect you to be gone by the time I get back, oh and Jessica… five points to Ravenclaw!"

He makes his way to the Slytherin Library, nothing compared to the schools, but still quite the collection. He makes his way expertly through the darkened hall's, until he sees a light coming from the edges of a closet doorway, a blue light, when the door opens he hastily backs away to the old stone wall, merely peering from behind it as not to be seen. He watches as it opens and outsteps a girl in a spaghetti strap, knee length white cotton nightie, her curls falling down her back, as she closes the door he sees the glow around it fade, but a slight shine of her necklace light the empty corridor, a smile on her angelic face as she makes her way to the library, book in hand.

"Annalise…" he whispers to himself as he follows her into the library

As she reaches to a high shelf, trying to put the book back he stealthily walks behind her taking it from her hand

She turns in shock as he corners her, finding him a breaths hair away "Tom! You scared me half to death!"

"Only half, my what a shame!" he jokes lightly and she rolls her eyes

"What do you want Tom?" she says firmly in a tone he finds she only uses when their alone

He smiles and pushes away from her "I want many things Annalise! Right now I want Jessica Diggary out of my room!"

He hears her sigh as she walks barefoot to the leather chair and takes a seat "another meaningless conquest! Why you have such a fan club I have no idea!"

He snickers lightly taking a seat on the couch beside her "it must be my endearing charm and inviting smile!"

"Please, foolish girls swooning over the pretty glass of a poison vial!" she scoffs lightly

He looks to her as they sit silently for a moment "you've been avoiding me, why?"

"Amilia is mad at me as it is, I don't want to encourage that by playing games with you!" she explains quickly

He cocks an eyebrow and asks curiously "a game? Is that what the Gala was, you sneaking into my room?"

She laughs and her eyes twinkle "of course and it was such fun, I do get quite bored with this mundane little school! It's been a long time since I've met someone to play with, you did like the game, didn't you Tom?"

He feels the adrenalin race through him, it was a chase, trying to get the information out of her, it had been a thrill "I can't say I was a fan of outcome, I'm not used to losing!"

She laughs coldly "oh but Tom, you didn't, the game isn't over yet! We've barely set the board!"

He leans in intrigued "why do you act the innocent, shy lamb before the world but reveal the wolf to me?"

"Why do you? ...don't expect me answer your questions when you won't answer mine!" she growls as a shiver runs down her spine and she stands, snatching back her book

The boy stands as she looks into the outskirts of the window only for her to feel a cool sheet cover her bare shoulders; she looks to find warm green silk lining her shivering flesh, turning to find a bare chested Tom, his sickening smirk in place

"You were shaking." he looks to her as she plays with her pendant hanging just above her chest

She looks up at him and her virtuous features twist into a vicious smile, her caramel swirls shining in the moonlit room "you're an interesting man Tom Riddle, all these girls swoon and teachers delight in the charismatic polite stallion you present to the world, but your followers fear their powerful, ruthless leader, the frontrunner of his pack!"

He tilts his head as he looks to her "and what am I to you, what do you see?"

"Hunger … pure, endless, merciless, hunger!" he watches that beautifully twisted face in awe

"It seems that you have me down to a pin, but you Annalise, remain a mystery to me!" he confesses toneless

She smiles even wider at that, removing the gown from her shoulders and handing it back to him, thrusting the book into his chest as she smiles "goodnight Tom"

He watches as she goes; only to look down and look to the book in his hand, his brow frowns at the title 'The Elfish Reckoning' and takes a seat, opening the first page!

The next day Tom walks into Potions and takes his seat, but then he looks to the front of the class and sees Annalise talking to a tall handsome brunette boy, Jeremy Potter. Tom glares to them; she's been spending a lot of time with him since they bumped into each other last week in the corridor, he doesn't see her need to socialize with the child, especially a Gryffindor, when he and Amilia have been her only social connection, her only need so why does she insist on fraternizing with Potter?

As Slughorn walks in he watches Annalise excuse herself from the boy and take her seat beside him instead, a small smile on her angelic face, mocking him. Through the entire class she is silent; Amilia's eyes a constant chaperon. Tom finds himself wondering about their relationship, Annalise is obviously the more precarious and vigorous of the two, her sister's fear and the girl's nerve towards Tom evidenced that and he was sure that she could easily have the older at her mercy, however Annalise desired forgiveness for her actions that she had no guilt for committing, craving her sisters affections and morning her disappointment. It seems a strange predicament to Tom, but to anyone else it is love!

As Tom storms through the halls, his minions taking extra care as his foul mood floods through, but as he takes his seat in the great hall he glares to the Gryffindor table, Annalise standing speaking to the boy, earning more than a few scowls from her housemates as he casually hears Iris Parkinson speak "well if we're doing it for Amilia we haven't much choice! They are twins after all, it's her birthday to!"

This perked the head boy's interest and he plastered on his infamous smile "now ladies, what's this about a birthday?"

Each girl smiles brightly at him as Isis leans in "oh hello Tom we were just discussing the party for the Emerson's"

"Oh well when is this party?" he beams down at them

"This Friday, the night of their birthday!" he nods lightly

He nods then with a smile, brushing the girls off as he looks to the pair from afar a smile on my face "well, now whatever will I get her?"

After lunch, Tom looks for someone and smiles brightly as he finds his victim "Amilia!"

She turns to him tucking a piece of her perfected hair back slightly, her lashes fluttering "Hello Tom, what can I do for you?"

"A little birdy told me that it's yours and Annalise's birthday Friday!" he smiles as they stand earning a few stares from the surrounding students

"Daisy's!" she suddenly bursts with a smile, but at Tom's confused face she explains "Annalise's favorite flowers, its daisies! She also likes roses but not so much and avoid lilies, she's allergic and hates them anyway!"

He raises an eyebrow to her but as she goes to speak he interrupts "don't pretend that's not why you came to see me! I know you like her Tom, you asked her to the gala, you're the only person she really speaks to and I see you… looking at her sometimes, like she's some sort of puzzle you want to solve!"

He looks at her slightly confused "oh, I see!"

"You're a good man Tom, just… be good to her and… be careful, she's been through a lot and she… well she's guarded" she says with a concerned expression to which the boy nods and watches as she leaves

After his encounter with Amilia he wonders to the astronomy tower but stops as he hears two voices "so what do you want for your birthday?"

He looks through the gasps of the upper level seeing Annalise and the Potter boy leaning against the railings "hhmm, something pretty, like any girl!"

She laughs and plays with her pendant, hiding behind her hair, the façade firmly in place "figures I suppose… where did you get that? I never see you without it"

Tom's anger bubbles as the girl smiles fondly and traces the pearl with her finger "it was my mothers, before she was killed!"

A solemn look forms on the Gryffindor's as he leans slightly closer, inching to her creamy skin "you must really miss them"

"Not really, they were never actually there, they never knew me or my sister!" Tom see's the lack of expression on her face, except for her next sentence, filled with adoration and truth "besides I have Amilia, she has always taken care of me, and I her! My sister is my best friend, my world and I know whatever I do, she'll still be there!"

Tom gazes up, his knuckles paling as his fist tighten, nails slicing into his palm while he watches Jeremy take the hand of the young witch who twitches back at the touch, a timid smile on her face. Tom recalls their time together, both pretend and honest, she'd never flinched at his touch, not unless he surprised her that is.

"I need to get back, I have a class soon!" she smiles walking past him and he follows

As they start to descend into the lower floor Tom swiftly backs into the shadows watching them go, but suddenly Annalise stops in her tracks and Jeremy turns to her curiously "Annalise?"

She seems to snap out of her trance "oh I must have dropped my wand! You go on I'll catch up!"

As the boy leaves hesitantly Annalise just stands there her back turned to her housemate as she speaks "I know you're here Tom, I can feel your eyes on me!"

She doesn't move, let alone flinch, as he silently finds himself behind the girl, one hand on the her voluptuous him, the other resting on the curve of her creamy silky neck as he whispers in her ear "Hello Annalise"

"Hello Tom, would you care to explain why you've taken to spying on me?" she asks in her playful tone especially for him

He can't fight his smile and presses his body flush against her back, still having a firm grip on her "it wasn't my intention I assure you, however as I heard you playing with Potter I found myself unable to resist!"

She gives a cold chuckle, leaning back into him as she says "Jeremy's a nice boy, sweet, noble, I like him, so what makes you think I'm playing?"

At that comment his anger roars and he spins her in his arms so their eye-to-eye as he snarls "get rid of the boy!"

She giggles lightly, his grip tightening on her fair flesh as she looks him in his black blown eyes and smiles. He squeezes her only to be suddenly his with a large blinding blue light that sends him curdling into the wall and onto the floor, as the light dies out he sees a faint glow from her necklace and not her want in sight.

He looks to her in bewilderment and anger as she smiles, the image of virtue, "make me!" and with that she giggles skipping out of the tower, leaving behind a very frustrated and livid Tom Riddle.


End file.
